1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to receiving a broadcast and, more particularly, to receiving a broadcast which may be provided to a user and in which communication may be wirelessly performed with peripheral wireless devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent development of wireless communication and networking technologies has led to the appearance of wireless networks, and wireless communication between wireless devices in the wireless network enables users to utilize various and convenient services.
Display apparatuses, such as televisions (TVs), may display large amounts of information and various graphical user interfaces (GUIs) to users through wide screens, and accordingly TVs serve as leaders in home networks. Therefore, users may control and access the entire home network through TVs.
In order to easily use home network services, there is a need for a method for more conveniently using home network services through TVs.